Inked
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: In Seireitei, rumors run rampant, throughout all the squads. However, when Kira overhears a conversation between Renji and Rukia the shocking gossip begins to spread. But the truth is even more scandalous than the rumor itself. [Hinted ByaRen Yaoi]


I consider this to be my first more serious attempt at a Bleach fanfiction that is not a drabble but a full-out short story, with a plot and everything. Though, when I say serious …I mean that… this is not a _serious _story; rather, it is something witty, a little cute, and clever.

I must admit that this is a unique piece, as I continue to test these unfamiliar Bleach waters.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing

**-Inked- **

In Seireitei, news spread fast. Whether it is hearsay, orders, or gossipy rumors, the hell butterflies were often used in an inappropriate fashion. When duties called, as they often did, the black creatures and their unending flutter delivered the word of mouth from squad to squad. It was rare to find higher-ranking soul reapers off duty- but when they were…

Kira was usually never one to encourage the tittle-tattle and scandals, within the squads but in this instance, a good friend of his was involved. He had not meant for the information to leak out and ravage the ranks of every squad; however, the one secret he confined to Hinamori was soon heard by Matsumoto and she, well…

Before long, each division had heard of the buzz between Renji and Rukia.

The worst part was…in most cases… the chatter was usually false. The reports had gotten the information wrong again- a simple subjective interpretation and misleading words caused the confession of one particular redhead.

Oh, there was a scandal… but no one would believe it, anyway.

Kuchiki, Rukia had just returned from the realm of the living and was spotted heading towards the sixth division, where her elder brother and best friend were currently on duty. Kira's role in the whole event began when he was looking for Renji. The stoic captain told him that his lieutenant was out back. The blonde nodded respectfully, before contouring the building.

The voice of a certain female caused him to stop, before he turned the final corner.

''No Renji!'' He distinctively heard Rukia say to her best friend. ''I'm sorry…you mean so much to me, Renji, but no…''

Kira had completely forgotten his initial purpose and his fast feet lead him directly to the fifth division, currently under maintenance by Momo, Hinamori- he, and Renji's best friend. He confessed in a hurry that Renji had finally revealed his hidden feelings for Rukia, before she coldly denied him of the reciprocal affection he sought.

He and Hinamori then returned to the sixth division, but they hid and instead of rushing in to comfort Renji, they watched his reactions. Renji spent the entire day, sitting outside on the deck, with a glum expression as he idly toyed with his sword. Together, they frowned and decided that later on that very same evening, they would bring their friend a bottle of sake and they would all have a comforting chat.

Kira left to finish his work, while Hinamori went to find sake. She ran into Matsumoto, who was avoiding her captain and his mountain (taller than himself) of paperwork pilled up in their joint office. Matsumoto was intrigued by the situation and urged her friend to spill all the juicy details of her investigation with Kira.

That mistake lead to the rumor, which was known throughout Seireitei, before Hinamori and Kira even, had a chance to find Renji. Everyone knew and when the two people, in question of the said rumor had disappeared that evening, by morning…even the captain's were informed of the events.

Rukia had returned to the living world but as for Renji, his whereabouts were still an intriguing mystery.

Kira was on patrol that evening, along with the ninth squad, when he and Hisagi began to chat. Hisagi was usually unaffected by the rumors often created by their feminine counterparts, but the times were slow again and any news proved to be interesting, especially when it concerned Renji, a good friend of his.

That night, when Hisagi returned to his place, a familiar redhead stood waiting at his door. He was very surprised to see Abarai, Renji, waiting for him.

''Hey Hisagi- I want another tattoo.'' Renji exclaimed and flashed him some money.

Hisagi did not deny his request and invited him inside, while he set up his equipment. Of all the soul reapers, Hisagi and Renji were the only two fascinated with the inking customs of the mortal realm. Their bodies were full of ink and Renji obviously wanted another addition to the tribal patterns etched into his flesh.

''Hey Renji- I heard 'bout what happened with Rukia, man- tuff' break.''

Crimson eyebrows furrowed, below an inked forehead. ''What are you talking 'bout, Hisagi?''

''C'mon Renji- everyone has heard about it. You asked Rukia out and she said no, before ditching you for the real world.'' Hisagi relayed the information Kira had told him, mere hours before, as he sat down in his tattooing chair and inked his needles.

There was no typical, expected rebuttal, on behalf of Renji, instead he received a laugh of pure hilarity- Renji could not contain himself from laughing.

''Where'd you get that?'' Renji had finally sobered up from his hysterical fit, long enough to ask the question.

''Kira said he overheard you and her, yesterday, man. Where have you been? How could you have not heard the rumors buzzing around about you and Kuchiki.''

''Oh- _THAT!_'' Renji exclaimed, as things were somewhat beginning to make sense to him.

He figured that Kira had only caught the last part of their conversation or else much different gossip would be plaguing the curious listeners.

''Nahh! Rukia and I, were just friends…we were talking 'bout something completely different.''

Hisagi gave him a disbelieving look. If Renji was trying to bluff his way out of the situation, Hisagi had to admit, he was doing a good job of it.

''Seriously Hisagi- I'm not into gir-'' The last word caught on Renji's tongue, before he shut his mouth entirely.

He had said too much.

Hisagi punched him in the shoulder, as he then began to laugh.

''So Abarai doesn't like girls.'' He teased the redhead, in a jesting manner. ''Then what was all that about?''

''She wouldn't help me with something.'' Renji glared at the artist and decidedly began to choose his words very carefully.

''What's so important then that you need the help of a chick?''

''Nothing.''

Hisagi shoved a needle into Renji's side and retorted a single, unbelieving word. ''Liar.''

''Are you going to do the tattoo or not?'' Renji tried to steer the conversation from his personal life to the matter at hand but to no avail; Hisagi was not going to let him leave without a man-to-man chat, unlike the gossip he had been subjected to listen too.

''Not until you tell me what you needed Rukia's help with. If a girl can't help you- then a guy probably can.'' Hisagi smirked smugly.

Renji promptly rolled his crimson eyes.

''So you think you know how to seduce another man?'' He stated bluntly, hoping that Hisagi would just drop it, once he was given another obvious detail.

However, it became fodder to his intrigue.

''Is it _Me_?''

Renji sighed dismissively and got up, before striding towards the door in blatant irritation.

''Okay- Okay…it's not Me.'' Hisagi chortled uneasily. ''I'll do the ink, whatever you want, no more questions.''

Renji had finally gotten what he wanted, after the string of conversation, which lead to nothing but the insinuation of more rumors. He stripped himself of his shirt and lay down across Hisagi's worktable. Hisagi expected to simply add another row or tribal markings but Renji had a specific request for him.

''I want a Sakura flower, on the base of my spine, just above the waist line.''

Hisagi frowned, but Renji could not see his puzzled expression. He had seen Renji wear a floral robe before but the tattoos already engraved into his skin were entirely symmetrical and followed the same distinct but precise pattern and stylization. He did not voice his opinion though and got to work on tracing his outline.

However, just before he began to ink, his eyes suddenly widened.

''Is it _Byakuya_?''

''No more questions, remember?'' Renji snapped back at Hisagi, which was obviously a tell tale sign that he was right on the money.

Hisagi could have easily started a new rumor but he figured that no one would believe him anyway.

**-EndE-**


End file.
